Shadow Of The Day
by Aerys Silentread
Summary: Steve não estava nem um pouco contente com aquilo, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. [...] Adaptação, era o que Fury dizia. Ao Inferno com a adaptação! Steve não gostava do cara, e nada o obrigaria a mudar de ideia. O que ele está prestes a descobrir, é que por trás da armadura de ferro, talvez exista apenas um homem perdido à procura de seu destino.
1. Chapter 1

**[Avengers] Shadow Of The Day**

**Sinopse (completa):** Steve não estava nem um pouco contente com aquilo, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Era uma ironia cruel que tivesse de viver sob o mesmo teto daquele homem com quem tanto brigava, e que ele fosse o único que podia ajudá-lo. Adaptação, era o que Fury dizia. Ao Inferno com a adaptação! Steve não gostava do cara, e nada o obrigaria a mudar de ideia. O que ele talvez esteja prestes a descobrir, é que por trás da armadura de ferro, talvez exista apenas um homem perdido à procura de seu destino.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel's The Avengers (Os Vingadores) é um filme de ação americano de 2012 produzido pela Marvel Studios e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures. Baseado na equipe de super-heróis homônima da Marvel Comics, o filme foi escrito e dirigido por Joss Whedon. Ficção de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Angst / Darkfic / Romance / Slash

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade / Linguagem Imprópria / Álcool / Lemon

Hey, gente! Minha primeira Fanfiction (não a primeira a ser postada, mas a primeira a ser escrita **[:** ), espero que gostem!

**Capítulo 1.** **Prologue**

Quando tudo na sua vida parece fadado à miséria, e todos os seus passos são um erro, seu único alento pode ser a esperança de algum dia superar as barreiras entre o preconceito e hipocrisia, e ser aceito por uma sociedade cheia de estereótipos da perfeição e auto-indulgência.

Quando seus sonhos já morreram, e todos os laços dentro de você parecem ter sido rompidos, o que resta é a solidão de se levantar todos os dias sozinho, e encarar o teto de seu quarto, como se a resposta para todos os seus problemas estivesse escondida além das camadas de tinta.

Em algum lugar, ele talvez guarde a lembrança de um sorriso, de um conforto. De um abraço, um carinho, um momento feliz. São memórias como palavras jogadas ao vento. São esperanças arquivadas em caixas e atiradas ao mar. São as coisas que ele nunca deveria ter perdido, e coisas das quais ele já não tem conhecimento.

Todos nós sempre aprendemos que não importa o que aconteça, o mocinho sempre vence no final. Seja por alguma ajuda divina, um misterioso poder, uma coragem que surge no último minuto e que lhe dá forças para enfrentar o que quer que seja. Sempre aprendemos que a felicidade prevalece.

A realidade? A vida é um pouco mais complicada que isso. E ele teve de aprender da forma mais difícil, que os sonhos nem sempre se realizam.

_ "Sabe qual é o problema? Você me fez acreditar que eu era diferente, que eu era especial. Você me fez acreditar nas pessoas novamente, me fez ter esperança. Pra você acabar sendo único que me fez ver que eu estava certo desde o começo: __finais felizes não existem.__"_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**[Avengers] Shadow Of The Day**

**Sinopse (completa):** Steve não estava nem um pouco contente com aquilo, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Era uma ironia cruel que tivesse de viver sob o mesmo teto daquele homem com quem tanto brigava, e que ele fosse o único que podia ajudá-lo. Adaptação, era o que Fury dizia. Ao Inferno com a adaptação! Steve não gostava do cara, e nada o obrigaria a mudar de ideia. O que ele talvez esteja prestes a descobrir, é que por trás da armadura de ferro, talvez exista apenas um homem perdido à procura de seu destino.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel's The Avengers (Os Vingadores) é um filme de ação americano de 2012 produzido pela Marvel Studios e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures. Baseado na equipe de super-heróis homônima da Marvel Comics, o filme foi escrito e dirigido por Joss Whedon. Ficção de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Angst / Darkfic / Romance / Slash

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade / Linguagem Imprópria / Álcool / Lemon.

Lembrando que no Hemisfério Norte a primavera começa em 21 de março, e termina em 21 de junho.

Espero que tenham uma boa leitura ^^

**Capítulo 2. Então eu deixo acontecer, observando você...**

Naquele primeiro dia de Primavera, Steve Rogers acordou mal-humorado, mesmo que aparentemente, não houvesse motivos para tal. Lá fora, o clima estava melhor do que se poderia imaginar. Depois de um longo e rigoroso Inverno, o Sol finalmente mostrava seus raios, e derretia a suave camada de neve que se instalara nas plantas. Em qualquer outra situação, ele teria se sentado sobre a cama, aberto a janela de seu apartamento, e observado a vida lá fora — provavelmente também se perguntaria como o mundo havia mudado tanto. Nesse dia, porém, sua única vontade era permanecer deitado.

Sua mente não concebia, de maneira alguma, a ideia de ir morar com Tony Stark; vulgo Homem de Ferro.

Adaptação, era o que Fury dizia. Por ter passado tanto tempo "fora de ar", Steve era uma verdadeira criança quando se tratava de tecnologia. E para aprender a mexer num computador, então? Tony Stark era um gênio da tecnologia, e Fury decidiu que não havia meios melhores de ele se adaptar, que não com um homem cuja vida dependia dos eletrônicos.

Ao Inferno com a adaptação! Steve não gostava do cara, e nada o obrigaria a mudar de ideia. Stark era egocêntrico, cínico, mimado, egoísta, e um mentiroso de quinta categoria. Ele não sabia a hora de parar com as brincadeiras, e decididamente não tinha nenhum bom senso.

Viver com ele seria um verdadeiro martírio.

Mas, afinal, o que Steve tinha a perder, além de sua paciência? Se ele e Tony acabassem saindo na porrada, talvez Fury finalmente enxergasse que aquela era uma péssima ideia, e resolvesse distanciá-los de vez.

E isso era tudo que Steve precisava: distância de Tony Stark.

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, o Capitão América admitiria que aquilo tudo era medo. Porque quando Tony se prendeu ao míssil e o levou, ele ficou com medo por ele. Pelo Homem de Ferro? Não. Ele ficou com medo pelo homem atrás da armadura. Aquele idiota riquinho e sem maneiras, que não obedecia a ordens, e que resolveu arriscar a própria vida por uma humanidade na qual desacreditava. **"Lute apenas por si mesmo"**, ele dizia. Mentiroso, isso sim! Porque no último momento, decidiu que poderia se sacrificar pra salvar a todos!

Isso o assustava, porque lembrava a si próprio durante a adolescência. Quando fizeram o teste de coragem, fingindo um ataque de granada, e ele se atirou sobre ela para salvar a todos. Isso o assustava, porque era um ato nobre, era algo digno. Morrer pra proteger aqueles que lhe são importantes. Ele morreria por sua pátria, por seus companheiros.

E Stark, que sempre afirmou não ligar pra nada, morreria pelo mundo? Era isso?

Steve Rogers lutava por uma nação, ele lutava por um propósito. O Capitão América lutava pelos ideais de seu povo, pela liberdade dele. Queria proteger os fracos, os debilitados. Ele queria ser um herói, um soldado, um guerreiro. Tony Stark não foi criado dessa maneira. Ele era um milionário, tinha tudo que queria, não precisava se preocupar com nada.

Ele não precisava ter arriscado a própria vida para salvar o mundo.

Entre um pensamento e outro, Steve suspirou, revirando-se nas cobertas. Já completamente desperto, não conseguiria voltar a dormir nem se quisesse.

E não pela primeira vez durante os meses que se sucederam à batalha contra Loki, o Capitão América tentou se convencer de que o medo pela vida de Tony era o mesmo medo de um capitão que se arrisca a perder um soldado.

Não importa que sejam peões. Num jogo de xadrez, todas as peças são importantes. Aquele homem rejeitado, o soldado com quem ninguém fala, ele pode ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte. A vitória, ou a derrota. Nunca despreze as peças que você tem, e nunca subestime aqueles que estão sob seu comando. Numa guerra, não há espaço para líderes inseguros.

Steve finalmente se levantou, tendo certeza de que aquele dia seria excepcionalmente longo.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Avengers] Shadow Of The Day**

**Sinopse (completa):** Steve não estava nem um pouco contente com aquilo, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Era uma ironia cruel que tivesse de viver sob o mesmo teto daquele homem com quem tanto brigava, e que ele fosse o único que podia ajudá-lo. Adaptação, era o que Fury dizia. Ao Inferno com a adaptação! Steve não gostava do cara, e nada o obrigaria a mudar de ideia. O que ele talvez esteja prestes a descobrir, é que por trás da armadura de ferro, talvez exista apenas um homem perdido à procura de seu destino.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel's The Avengers (Os Vingadores) é um filme de ação americano de 2012 produzido pela Marvel Studios e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures. Baseado na equipe de super-heróis homônima da Marvel Comics, o filme foi escrito e dirigido por Joss Whedon. Ficção de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Angst / Darkfic / Romance / Slash

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade / Linguagem Imprópria / Álcool / Lemon.

Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Espero que tenham uma boa leitura ^^

Es ist mein Eindruck, und ich habe wirklich einen deutschen Leser? *Bright eyes*

**Capítulo 3. Você pode acreditar em uma mentira.**

Em vida, Howard Anthony Stark Walter foi um gênio da ciência e tecnologia. Tinha sempre os melhores projetos, as ideias mais elaboradas; fazia coisas que talvez nenhum outro homem fosse capaz de fazer. Era visto como um herói por muitos dos que lhe conheciam pelas telas da TV, pelas letras do jornal, por antigas reportagens gravadas.

Olhando para o retrato do pai, Tony Stark via apenas um homem comum. E como qualquer ser humano, cheio de falhas, erros, e segredos sórdidos. Ele não via em Howard um pai de família, um cara carinhoso, um homem preocupado com o bem-estar do filho e da mulher. Não, definitivamente.

Porque pra ele, Stark nunca foi tudo aquilo que diziam sobre ele; nunca foi seu herói. Em outra época, talvez tivesse sido, mas Tony nunca chegou a conhecer esse lado. Tudo que ele via, era um cara alcoólatra, um bilionário e egoísta, um inventor que passava mais horas do dia sozinho e trancado em seu laboratório, do que com a própria família. Tony via o cara que lhe dizia que um homem deve ter ferro na espinha dorsal pra ser bem sucedido. Tony via o cara que nunca dissera que lhe amava, o cara que nunca dissera sequer que gostava dele. O cara que exigia que ele fosse o melhor, mas que jamais reconheceria seu esforço por isso. O cara que nunca sequer lhe dissera um "Bom trabalho, filho".

Mas talvez Tony fosse como os eletrônicos que tanto adorava, não? Talvez fosse como a armadura do Homem de Ferro: só um pedaço de metal. Apenas um objeto que poderia ser descartado assim que perdesse seu valor. E ele não ligaria, não se importaria, porque não teria sentimentos.

"_Um cara grande com uma armadura. Tire isso de você, e o que você é?"_

Com um suspiro, Tony colocou o porta-retrato novamente em seu lugar, observando a oficina com certa nostalgia. Tentava desesperadamente voltar ao seu ritmo de antes, voltar aos seus eletrônicos, à sua rotina. No entanto, parecia que ele nunca conquistaria essa normalidade novamente. Às vezes, durante a noite, ele ainda acordava de sobressalto, assustado, ouvindo aquela voz irônica, aquele nítido desprezo. Vendo aqueles olhos azuis lhe encararem com uma superioridade que o diminuía, que o fazia sentir-se pequeno. Que o fazia sentir-se como uma criança novamente, sendo repreendida sob os olhos severos do pai. E ele odiava sentir-se dessa forma.

Às vezes, ele gritava. E quebrava coisas. E bebia, bebia demais; tudo pra no dia seguinte acordar com uma ressaca que o deixaria num estado de mau humor eterno. Ele se trancava em sua própria oficina, e trabalhava, e fazia projetos pra melhorar a armadura, agindo como se não houvesse amanhã. Cada vez mais se afastando de tudo, e de todos. Numa das tantas noites de bebedeira, após uma briga cujo motivo era a mudança de seu comportamento, acabou terminando com Pepper. Se ele estava fazendo a coisa certa? Não sabia. Tudo que queria era jogar todas suas responsabilidades para o alto, se trancar num quarto, e nunca mais sair de lá. Queria fechar todas as janelas da Torre Stark, e nunca mais ver o Sol brilhar.

Porque pra ele, o começo do dia não era o começo de uma nova esperança. O começo do dia, era apenas o começo do Inferno.

Porém, ele não conseguia. Como poderia, afinal? Uma pessoa sozinha só está acostumada à solidão, quando nunca provou o conforto de um abraço, o alento de saber que haverá pessoas ao seu redor, te ajudando, ou simplesmente permanecendo perto de você.

No começo, claro, era irritante. Tony não gostava de saber que teria de trabalhar em equipe, porque ele não trabalhava em equipe. Ele era um cara sozinho, e apostaria uma boa parte de seu dinheiro ao dizer que a maioria dos Avengers também não trabalhava em conjunto. Eles eram todos solitários, ao menos nesse quesito. Então, por que não tentar?

Obviamente, tinha que acontecer alguma coisa pra frustrá-lo, para deixá-lo irritado. Tinha que ter algo pra acabar com sua paciência, e fazê-lo ter vontade de jogar tudo para o alto, e a Terra que se danasse porque ele não queria salvá-la!

Essa "coisa" tinha nome, identidade, endereço, e uma mania irritante de querer mandar em tudo. Maldito Capitão América, maldito Steve Rogers!

Tony não se sujeitaria às ordens de um cara que achava que era herói e que podia se sacrificar pra salvar o mundo inteiro — um cara que agia como se tudo fosse parte de uma grande guerra, e eles fossem os soldados. Como se morrer pra salvar todos eles fosse uma grande honra! Se morressem — e se restasse alguma coisa do corpo após a batalha —, seriam enterrados numa lápide vazia, num lugar mofado e escuro. Seriam esquecidos com o passar dos anos, seriam apenas vento e poeira.

Morrer por todos aqueles que nunca sequer souberam quem você era, nem nunca se importaram com você; quanta honra!

"_É melhor você parar de fingir que é um herói."_ Foi o que Stark lhe disse.

"_Um herói? Como você?"_ foi o que Steve lhe respondeu.

E novamente, o desprezo. Tony se sentia humilhado novamente; e, que droga, ele não gostava de se sentir submisso!

"_É a primeira vez que você perde um soldado?"_

Ele não era a porra de um soldado! Ele não tinha que lutar por ninguém, não tinha que proteger nada! Mas então... Por que Steve fazia isso com ele? Por que o fazia sentir-se culpado por não querer lutar pra proteger a todos? Steve, acima de tudo, fazia-o sentir como se não valesse nada.

Quem ele era, afinal? Sem o Homem de Ferro, quem ele era perto de Steve Rogers? O Capitão América, sim, foi um herói. Ele, sim, lutou bravamente. Ele, sim, teria sido lembrado; ele, sim, seria aclamado pelo povo. E as criancinhas gritariam seu nome, querendo ser como ele. E os pais dessas crianças olhariam pra ele com gratidão e orgulho, pelo homem que salvou tantas vidas. As moças solteiras suspirariam seu nome, e ele teria todos os amigos que quisesse.

Perto disso, o que Tony Stark era? O que ele era, se não mais um dos humanos egoístas, mais um dos cínicos e canalhas? Ele não tinha muitos amigos, e a maioria das pessoas parecia querer manter-se distante do bilionário; talvez até mesmo por medo.

Como Steve fez questão de perguntar: Sem a armadura, o que ele era? _Quem_ ele era? Tirando a armadura, o que restava?

Tony estava perdido. E por estar tão confuso, tão quebrado, sentia-se vulnerável. Sentia-se frágil. E essa era uma coisa que ele nunca admitiria, que nunca aceitaria. Porque ele não foi criado pra ser frágil dessa forma.

Ferro na espinha dorsal, lembra?

Como um bote salva-vidas, a voz de JARVIS interrompeu seus pensamentos, tirando de seu rosto aquele olhar cansado.

— Senhor Stark, o Capitão América acaba de chegar. Devo dizer que o senhor pediu que ele suba?

Tony cerrou os olhos e esfregou-os com os nós dos dedos, bocejando. E aquela postura, aquela postura de um homem confuso, de um homem perdido, desapareceu com a mesma rapidez que surgira. Ele não era mais o humano Tony Stark, um cara como qualquer outra pessoa, com medos e receios. Não, ele agora era Tony Stark, o Homem de Ferro, o bilionário filantropo, o cínico das piadas idiotas.

Ele agora era o cara que Steve Rogers odiava.

— É... Tanto faz, pode dizer pra ele subir.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Avengers] Shadow Of The Day**

**Sinopse:** Steve não estava nem um pouco contente com aquilo, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Era uma ironia cruel que tivesse de viver sob o mesmo teto daquele homem com quem tanto brigava, e que ele fosse o único que podia ajudá-lo. Adaptação, era o que Fury dizia. Ao Inferno com a adaptação! Steve não gostava do cara, e nada o obrigaria a mudar de ideia. O que ele talvez esteja prestes a descobrir, é que por trás da armadura de ferro, talvez exista apenas um homem perdido à procura de seu destino.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel's The Avengers (Os Vingadores) é um filme de ação americano de 2012 produzido pela Marvel Studios e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures. Baseado na equipe de super-heróis homônima da Marvel Comics, o filme foi escrito e dirigido por Joss Whedon. Ficção de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Angst / Darkfic / Romance / Slash

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade / Linguagem Imprópria / Álcool / Lemon.

**Curiosidades:**

**Anthony** vem do latim antonius, supostamente um sobrenome romano que significava **"de valor incalculável"**.

**Stark **é uma palavra alemã que significa **"forte"**.

**Steve** é um nome grego que significa **"o coroado"**.

**Rogers** é um nome germânico que significa **"guerreiro famoso"**.

**Capítulo 4. ****Eu ****te odeio, você me odeia, então eu acho que está tudo bem.**

Quando Steve parou em frente à luxuosa mansão de Tony Stark com sua Harley Davidson Softail Slim preta, teve ainda mais certeza de que aquilo não ia dar certo. Não que não pudesse se acostumar com o conforto que ele tinha certeza de que aquele lugar possuía — ele sabia que podia. Mas tudo dentro dele gritava que era errado, e que não importava o que Fury pensava; Capitão América e Homem de Ferro não se suportavam. Todas suas ideias entravam em conflito, e ele não gostava do modo que Tony tinha de ver as coisas.

Talvez Fury até mesmo soubesse disso, e não se importasse. Tudo que ele queria, era que eles salvassem a Terra, independentemente do que isso custasse. Não importavam as rixas, as brigas, as discussões, nem que fossem completos opostos. Steve precisava de Tony para se adaptar. E como soldado, ele reconhecia isso.

Não gostava da situação, e preferia qualquer coisa a viver sob o mesmo teto que o egocêntrico bilionário Stark. Mas não havia outras opções, e ele saberia enfrentar a situação de queixo erguido — como sempre fez.

Ou, pelo menos, era o que tentaria fazer.

Quando enfim chegou à sala de estar do Homem de Ferro, Steve não se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo confortavelmente sentado no sofá, assistindo a um noticiário qualquer na TV. Permaneceu em pé, onde estava, sem saber se deveria se apresentar, ou se o moreno já o tinha visto. Se isso realmente tinha acontecido, ele estava deliberadamente ignorando o soldado louro.

Após alguns instantes constrangedores de silêncio, Steve pigarreou, inquieto, tentando chamar atenção para si. Por um momento, se perguntou se Tony não estava tão desconfortável com a situação quanto ele. Questionou se o Homem de Ferro não se sentia tão perdido, e sem saber ao certo como agir, como ele estava naquele momento.

Mas isso foi antes de o homem jogar a cabeça para trás e gargalhar com vontade; porque então Rogers teve certeza de que Tony ria dele, e isso o fez corar por sua própria imprudência.

— Sabe, _Capitão_ — fez questão de frisar o título, quase desdenhoso —, eu não vou arrancar um pedaço de você, se simplesmente sentar nesse maldito sofá, como o bom soldado que é, e assim como eu, esperar Fury chegar.

O louro cerrou os dentes, uma resposta mal-educada presa na ponta da língua. Maldito Tony Stark! Estava ali há o quê, cinco minutos? E já queria partir pra cima dele, e obrigá-lo a tirar aquele sorriso irônico do rosto — ou Steve o arrancaria dali aos socos. Afinal, não era isso que Stark queria? Chamando-o de Capitão daquele jeito tão... Cheio de sarcasmo... Como se ele fosse algum tipo de idiota, ingênuo demais. Tony estava chamando-o para a briga, estava chamando-o para uma troca de socos que sabia que não seria tão amigável.

Steve se recusava a deixá-lo desfrutar dessa reação, do sabor da vitória — porque se brigasse, sabia que estaria fazendo tudo que o homem queria. Então, apenas caminhou em direção ao sofá, sentando-se ao lado do moreno, e sorrindo da maneira mais cordial que pôde.

— Obrigado pelo convite, _Stark_.

Por um instante, ao perceber os olhos arregalados do outro, sentiu vontade de rir. Mas antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Fury apareceu, usando o costumeiro traje de roupa negro da S.H.I.E.L.D., e qualquer coisa que fosse ser feita perdeu-se no ar.

Nick observou-os, notando, com certa satisfação, que ambos permaneciam intactos. Seria realmente uma droga se ele chegasse e os dois estivessem aos socos; parecendo duas crianças brigando por um brinquedo. Não era muita coisa — ele sabia que, hora mais, hora menos, os dois teriam de descontar toda aquela tensão e se engalfinhariam feito dois animais selvagens —, mas já era um progresso.

— É reconfortante saber que ainda não brigaram. — comentou, andando em direção aos Avengers.

— Fury. — Steve levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo, apertando sua mão.

Tony, por outro lado, apenas revirou os olhos, fazendo uma careta entediada.

— Pulemos o protocolo e a baboseira toda, sim? Quero saber o quê, exatamente, _ele_ — apontou para o Capitão América como se ele fosse uma mancha de mofo grudada em sua blusa — está fazendo aqui na _minha_ casa.

Os olhos de Steve se arregalaram contra sua vontade. Então, Tony ainda não sabia que seria o responsável por lhe ensinar tudo que precisava saber sobre tecnologia? Essa era nova; porque Stark sempre tentava estar um passo à frente.

Fury suspirou.

— Bem... Como um Avenger, você deve saber sobre a... — titubeou por alguns instantes, procurando a palavra certa. — "Condição" do Capitão América. Por passar muito tempo congelado, está atrasado, e ainda perdido, em algumas novidades sobre nosso novo mundo; nosso novo século. Por ordens do Governo, é necessário que ele se adapte. — não era exatamente uma verdade, mas nenhum dos dois precisava saber disso. — Como você tem boas condições, foi escolhido para ser aquele que irá ensiná-lo. E não estou aberto a controvérsias. — acrescentou, ao perceber que Tony estava pronto para rebater. — São suas ordens.

O Homem de Ferro voltou a sorrir. Dessa vez, porém, o sorriso parecia mais um esgar, um rasgo em seu rosto. Talvez a intenção fosse soar sarcástico, mas não havia humor algum ali. Steve pensou que o moreno fosse questionar, fazer o que sempre fazia, dar aquele discurso todo sobre não receber ordens do governo. Porém, para sua surpresa, Stark apenas suspirou; e sem dizer uma palavra, levantou-se, e partiu em direção a sua oficina.

— Onde pensa que está indo? — Fury pareceu irritado.

— Pensar. — Tony franziu as sobrancelhas, e encarou Steve com um ar cansado. — E você, não pense que estou aceitando isso pacificamente. Ensinar você algo sobre nossa época não significa que somos amigos, e nem que seremos. — e então, virou-se novamente, voltando a andar. — JARVIS vai arrumar um quarto pra você.

Quando o moreno desapareceu, Fury virou-se para Steve com uma expressão de desagrado.

— Vou falar isso pra você, Capitão, uma vez que Tony Stark não parece achar esse trabalho digno. Não se trata de vocês. Pra ser sincero, não se trata nem ao menos do fato de você não saber mexer num computador. — o comandante da S.H.I.E.L.D. inclinou-se na direção do soldado, sério. — Isso se trata dos Avengers. Estão todos trabalhando muito bem em equipe, porém, não pude deixar de notar a tensão entre você e ele. E eu não quero que meus soldados se virem uns contra os outros. Como podem combater os inimigos e salvar a Terra, quando não conseguem controlar a si próprios, e aos seus sentimentos? — o homem levantou-se. — Isso é muito mais que uma missão, Capitão.

E sem mais nada à dizer, Fury partiu, deixando Steve sozinho na sala, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos; e com mais aquele peso pra carregar nas costas.

Bruce Banner ouviu tudo aquilo que Natasha tinha pra dizer, e então suspirou. A Agente havia acabado de voltar, após ser chamada por Fury, que tinha notícia dos outros dois Avengers. Ao seu lado, Clint permanecia com a expressão neutra, enquanto Thor permanecia em silêncio do outro lado da sala, a expressão pensativa e os braços cruzados; preferia não se intrometer na briga deles, muito embora — internamente — concordasse com o Hulk.

— Fury está pegando pesado demais com eles... — Banner comentou inquieto; algo lhe dizia que aquela história não daria certo.

— Talvez esteja. — Hawkeye cerrou os olhos, concordando com o cientista. Natasha foi a única a revirar os olhos.

— Seja como for, ele sabe o que faz. E além de que, Steve e Tony não são mais duas crianças. — Romanoff balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Uma hora ou outra, terão de acabar com essas rixas.

Perante aquele argumento, ninguém pôde questionar nada. Mas a sensação de que tudo estava prestes a mudar a partir daquela decisão repentina não abandonou Bruce.

Porque acima de qualquer outro Avenger, ele sabia como era resguardar a raiva e o ódio dentro de si. Uma hora ou outra, as coisas saíam do controle. Uma hora ou outra, eles explodiam. E, ás vezes, machucavam aqueles que queriam proteger. Não era uma sensação boa, por mais que pudesse ser superada. O pior de tudo era saber o que havia feito, e ter consciência de que poderia acontecer novamente.

Ele odiava o "outro cara". Aquela máquina de destruição em massa, que podia ferir tanto aqueles que eram seus mais preciosos amigos, quanto seus piores inimigos. E ao mesmo em que o odiava, o detestava, Bruce o amava. Talvez as coisas não acontecessem aleatoriamente na vida, talvez tudo tivesse um propósito maior. E como uma moeda, ele podia tanto ser o inimigo, quanto o amigo. Podia machucar, ou proteger. Bruce podia ser a arma de ataque, podia ser o soldado impiedoso e indestrutível; e podia também, ser a salvação, tanto a sua, quanto a de seus amigos. O "outro cara", por exemplo, nunca permitiria que ele se matasse. Só dependia dele, e do quanto estava disposto a sacrificar de si mesmo por suas causas e seus propósitos.

Como Hulk, ninguém entendia a situação de Tony e Steve melhor do que ele.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Avengers] Shadow Of The Day**

**Sinopse:** Steve não estava nem um pouco contente com aquilo, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Era uma ironia cruel que tivesse de viver sob o mesmo teto daquele homem com quem tanto brigava, e que ele fosse o único que podia ajudá-lo. Adaptação, era o que Fury dizia. Ao Inferno com a adaptação! Steve não gostava do cara, e nada o obrigaria a mudar de ideia. O que ele talvez esteja prestes a descobrir, é que por trás da armadura de ferro, talvez exista apenas um homem perdido à procura de seu destino.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel's The Avengers (Os Vingadores) é um filme de ação americano de 2012 produzido pela Marvel Studios e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures. Baseado na equipe de super-heróis homônima da Marvel Comics, o filme foi escrito e dirigido por Joss Whedon. Ficção de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Angst / Darkfic / Romance / Slash

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade / Linguagem Imprópria / Álcool / Lemon.

Desculpem a demora xd

Previsão de atualização: 07/11 (amanhã)

**Capítulo 5. Quando fecho meus olhos, eu finjo estar bem.**

Naquela manhã, quando o Capitão América sentou-se à mesa para tomar o café, Pepper manteve-se num silêncio que o incomodou. Observando o rosto da ruiva, podia ver algumas olheiras formando-se sob seus olhos, que pareciam opacos e sem vida. E isso, pra ele, era o sinal de que algo não estava certo.

Talvez fosse novamente seu — como zombariam alguns — lado herói falando mais alto, porém, por algum motivo desconhecido, a necessidade de conversar com ela e tentar fazê-la sentir-se melhor o dominou. Nas poucas vezes em que a vira, a mulher estava sempre com um sorriso cordial, simpático até, no rosto. E embora não soubesse se isso era repentino ou não, ele queria ajudar.

"_Stark não está com ela? Será que não percebe que Pepper está mal?"_ foi o que se perguntou mentalmente, colocando um pouco de leite frio numa xícara.

— Hm... Pepper? — questionou um pouco incerto, e a mulher levantou os olhos para ele, talvez um pouco surpresa. — Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Pots sorriu, um sorriso que nem de longe se comparava ao seu sorriso de antes.

— O Sr. Stark não se juntará a nós hoje no café; ele está na oficina trabalhando.

Steve sorriu em resposta, achando engraçado que a mulher pensasse que ele ia perguntar onde estava Tony — eles mal haviam trocado duas palavras desde a tarde anterior! E, sinceramente, ele ainda achava muito estranha a ideia de estar dormindo na casa do bilionário.

— Não era isso que eu ia perguntar...

— Não?

— Não. — concordou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Então, hesitante, continuou: — Na verdade, eu queria saber... Está tudo bem?

As sobrancelhas de Pepper se uniram, numa óbvia confusão. A ruiva não estava entendendo o que o Capitão América queria saber. Em parte, talvez, mas sua atenção estava concentrada em outro lugar — em outra pessoa, para sermos mais exatos.

— Você não parece estar muito bem... — explicou o homem, parecendo verdadeiramente preocupado com ela.

Ah... Então era isso. Se havia algum vestígio de sorriso em seu rosto, ele imediatamente desapareceu. Não. Não estava tudo bem; e talvez nunca mais estivesse. Quase sem perceber, seus pensamentos logo se voltaram para Tony. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Stark era um cara complicado, sim — e costumava exceder os limites das pessoas normais —, mas ela sempre soubera lidar com isso.

Ou pelo menos, ela sabia, até a guerra contra Loki acabar. E então, tudo virou completamente ao avesso. Tony passava muito tempo trancado na oficina, quase não se alimentava direito, e ficava bêbado com muito mais frequência que antes. Pepper sentia-se culpada por terminar com ele justamente quando o homem parecia precisar dela, mas ele não aceitava suas tentativas de compreendê-lo. Então, o que ela podia fazer?

A única coisa da qual a ruiva tinha conhecimento, era de que alguma coisa havia mudado no Homem de Ferro. Algo durante a Iniciativa Vingadores deixou-o inquieto, e agora, ele estava tentando lidar com isso do melhor modo que sabia: sozinho. Mas não estava tendo muito sucesso até agora, e ela começava a se perguntar se era realmente sensato deixá-lo assim.

— Você e Tony brigaram? — a pergunta inocente de Steve Rogers tirou-a de seus devaneios, e ela baixou os olhos, encarando a xícara de café entre seus dedos pálidos.

— Não... — sussurrou em resposta. — Nós terminamos.

— Oh... — os olhos do soldado arregalaram-se em surpresa; ele realmente não esperava essa resposta. — Eu... Desculpe-me pela pergunta, eu não queria...

— Tudo bem. — Pepper sorriu fracamente, um sorriso mais sincero que o primeiro, e também um pouco mais alegre. — Eu só... — balançou a cabeça, e levantou-se de súbito, uma ideia crescendo em sua cabeça; um fiozinho de esperança brotando em seu peito. Com passos rápidos, andou até estar ao lado de Steve, e tomou a mão forte do Capitão entre as suas. — Capitão... Posso te pedir um favor? Algo que pode soar muito estranho, mas que é realmente importante pra mim?

Rogers encarou-a, confuso, durante alguns instantes, antes de balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Diga. E se estiver ao meu alcance, eu farei.

Pepper mordeu o lábio inferior com força, de um jeito um tanto quanto nervoso.

— Eu acho que está. Na verdade, você talvez seja o único que pode me ajudar nessa situação. E não me pergunte como eu posso considerar esse hipótese, sendo que mal nos conhecemos, eu apenas... Eu apenas sinto isso.

Tony estava de saco cheio com aquela situação. Estava de saco cheio com Fury, que achava que podia mandar nele como mandava em Steve. Estava de saco cheio com aquela droga de situação forçada, e pouco ligando se os Avengers precisavam que as rixas entre ele e o Capitão América acabassem — é, ele ouvira a conversa.

Eles nem gostavam dele! Não eram amigos, não eram muito mais que seres solitários sendo obrigados a trabalhar em grupo. E não importava que agora tivessem resolvido brincar de "Seja meu amigo e eu serei seu amigo também", isso não colava com Tony Stark. Porque ninguém se importava verdadeiramente com ele, ou com o que pensava, ele sabia disso. Para todos, ele seria sempre o bilionário metido, o riquinho mimado que não liga pra nada. A única pessoa que o entendia — ou tentava entender —, que se mantinha próxima, era Pepper, e até mesmo ela ele conseguira cansar.

E ele odiava Steve Rogers por concordar com aquela droga toda!

Ainda um pouco desnorteado, o Capitão América encarou a secretária, melhor amiga e ex-namorada do Homem de Ferro.

— Como é que é? — perguntou, a voz ligeiramente esganiçada.

Pepper acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, entusiasmada. Em sua cabeça, as coisas iam tomando formas cada vez mais sólidas, e isso a estava deixando feliz.

— É exatamente o que você ouviu, Capitão. — disse, eufórica. — Eu sei que Tony está precisando de ajuda, mas ele nunca vai admitir pra ninguém, muito menos pedir ajuda. Ele acha que deve enfrentar todos os problemas dele sozinho, e isso, na maioria das vezes, faz com que acabe se metendo em encrencas. Eu sei que não tenho o direito de pedir algo assim pra você, não somos amigos nem nada, mas... Até que esteja adaptado a tecnologia do século XXI, você terá que morar aqui, e conviver com ele. Bem ou mal, vocês vão ter que se aturar. Então...

— Você acha que se eu me tornar amigo do Tony, ele vai me contar o que está acontecendo e eu vou poder ajudá-lo a superar? — os olhos do soldado arregalaram-se, numa mistura de incredulidade e pânico.

— Exato! — Pepper concluiu, feliz. Então, ao ver a expressão chocada do Capitão América, percebeu que estava planejando as coisas por ele, e já tomando por certo que ele iria fazê-las; sem nem ao menos questionar se ele se sentia confortável com a situação, ou embaraçado demais pra dizer qualquer coisa.

Steve continuava atônito demais pra tomar qualquer decisão.

— Eu... Eu preciso pensar. — murmurou nervosamente, e olhou para o relógio. Ele marcava exatas 09h30min a.m. Tony havia dito que ele deveria estar na oficina às 09h00min, pontualmente, durante todas as manhãs. — Preciso ir, eu... Tony deve estar irritado com o meu atraso...

— Tudo bem... — Pots concordou, e apertou a mão do soldado com um pouco mais de força, antes de soltá-la. — Vá, antes que ele resolva vir buscá-lo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o Capitão América levantou-se, saindo da cozinha e andando em direção à oficina. Em poucos minutos, estava lá, encarando um Tony Stark sentado numa cadeira virada pra ele, os braços cruzados e a expressão fechada; claramente furioso por seu atraso.

— Pensei ter dito que o esperava pontualmente às 09h00min, Sr. Perfeição. — repreendeu, a voz amarga, e Steve encolheu os ombros. — Posso saber o que estava fazendo de tão importante pra me deixar aqui esperando?

— Desculpe... Eu estava conversando com Pepper, e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo... — o soldado estava sendo sincero.

O Homem de Ferro apertou os lábios, murmurando algo sobre Steve estar flertando com sua ex-namorada, mas logo balançou negativamente a cabeça.

— Não importa. — Tony levantou-se, descruzando os braços e andando até que estivesse cara a cara com Steve, como se o enfrentasse. Apesar de mais baixo, era quase tão robusto quanto o soldado, e embora não achasse que poderia vencê-lo numa luta corporal, sabia que podia ao menos fazer uns bons estragos. E estava disposto a testá-lo até onde fosse possível. — Você agora está na _minha_ casa, Capitão; _minha_ casa, _meu_ teto, _meu_ mundo. Aqui, você segue as _minhas_ regras. — como se explicasse a uma criança, começou a contar nos dedos. — **Primeiro:** em hipótese alguma, você deve mexer nas minhas coisas da oficina, sem a minha permissão. E se mexer, pode apostar que eu vou descobrir, e vou te perseguir até o Inferno. **Segundo:** já deixei claro ontem, e repito agora: **nós** **não** **somos** **amigos**. Não espere palavras carinhosas, e muito menos qualquer demonstração de afeto da minha parte. Eu não queria estar aqui, e não queria que você estivesse aqui. E terceiro. — Tony tornou-se mortalmente sério. — _**Nunca.**_ Jamais. Em situação alguma, você deve me deixar esperando sua boa vontade de levantar, e vir até aqui. Não aja como se estivesse me fazendo um favor ficando na minha casa, porque não está. — virou-se, e caminhou até uma mesa sobre a qual havia alguns eletrônicos pequenos, e, aparentemente, de fácil manuseio. — Agora venha logo; quanto mais rápido isso começar, mais rápido vai terminar.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Avengers] Shadow Of The Day**

**Sinopse:** Steve não estava nem um pouco contente com aquilo, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Era uma ironia cruel que tivesse de viver sob o mesmo teto daquele homem com quem tanto brigava, e que ele fosse o único que podia ajudá-lo. Adaptação, era o que Fury dizia. Ao Inferno com a adaptação! Steve não gostava do cara, e nada o obrigaria a mudar de ideia. O que ele talvez esteja prestes a descobrir, é que por trás da armadura de ferro, talvez exista apenas um homem perdido à procura de seu destino.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel's The Avengers (Os Vingadores) é um filme de ação americano de 2012 produzido pela Marvel Studios e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures. Baseado na equipe de super-heróis homônima da Marvel Comics, o filme foi escrito e dirigido por Joss Whedon. Ficção de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Angst / Darkfic / Romance / Slash

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade / Linguagem Imprópria / Álcool / Lemon.

**Capítulo 6. Como máquinas? Não... Como humanos.**

— E esse outro botão serve para desligar. — com um suspiro, Tony entregou o celular na mão de Steve, para que o soldado pudesse testar. — Tente. O máximo que pode acontecer é o telefone não ligar, e então você terá que tentar outra vez. — o Homem de Ferro cessou sua explicação por um instante, observando seu "aluno". — Está acompanhando a linha de raciocínio?

Se lhe perguntassem, Tony negaria veementemente, e nunca admitiria, mas a verdade é que estava um pouco impressionado pela facilidade co que Steve aprendia. Achou que ensiná-lo fosse mais ou menos como tentar ensinar uma criança a andar de bicicleta — o que era uma péssima ideia, visto que não se dava bem com elas —, mas não. O Capitão América não era tão lento quanto pensou que fosse, e estava aprendendo rapidamente os comandos básicos de como ligar/desligar um celular, e fazer uma ligação. Não era como se em duas semanas o soldado pudesse estar hackeando sites por aí — e Tony sabia que mesmo se o ensinasse a fazê-lo, Steve não hackearia nada, porque era certinho demais pra isso —, mas já era um começo.

Steve, por sua vez, estava surpreso. Não sabia ao certo o que esperava de uma primeira aula, mas certamente não era aquela paciência toda. Não fazia muito mais que duas horas desde que Tony começara a lhe explicar os princípios básicos da tecnologia do século XXI, e até agora não havia soltado nenhuma piadinha de mau gosto sobre sua "condição".

Na verdade, essa postura que ele via agora no Homem de Ferro não era nada parecida com a postura a qual ele estava acostumado. Tony não parecia entediado, ou pouco se lixando para o fato de ele ter entendido ou não o que falava. Ele estava sério, e concentrado, como se estivesse fazendo uma prova da qual não podia desviar os olhos. E até agora, não se mostrara irritado ou impaciente com os erros que Steve cometera — poucos, mas, ainda assim, erros.

Aquele era um lado de Stark que ele nunca imaginara que conheceria.

— Hmm... — o Capitão América franziu o cenho, também concentrado, apertando o botão vermelho e ligando o celular. — Sim, estou. Pode continuar.

—... — Tony pigarreou, chamando a atenção do soldado. Virou-se para a mesa em frente a qual estavam sentados, observando os mais diversos tipos de celulares e carregadores que estavam ali. É, ele ainda teria que ensinar ao "Capitão" a diferença entre um IPhone e um IPad, o que era Touchscreen, e qual a diferença entre isso e um Touchpad. E eles ainda nem haviam tentado mexer na internet! Aquela provavelmente seria uma tarde **muito** longa. — Voltando à minha explicação. _Isso_ — pegou um carregador —, é um carregador universal. Sabe o que isso significa, Mr. América?

Estava demorando para os apelidos sem-noção começarem.

Steve suspirou.

— Significa que ele carrega qualquer tipo de celular? — questionou inocentemente, curioso, e Tony ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa.

— É. — concordou, esboçando um sorriso. — Exatamente isso, Steve.

O Capitão América arregalou os olhos, chocado, e o Homem de Ferro o encarou, sem entender. E somente quando parou pra pensar no que havia dito, foi que percebeu seu erro. Ele o chamou de Steve. Depois de todo aquele discurso sobre não serem amigos, ele ia e chamava o cara pelo primeiro nome, como se fossem velhos conhecidos e ele tivesse essa intimidade toda com o soldado.

_Puta merda._

O que ele devia fazer? O que ele devia fazer? _Oh, droga..._

Vendo um leve rubor subir pelo rosto de Tony, Steve compreendeu que o moreno chamara-o pelo primeiro nome quase por reflexo. Reflexo de quê, ele não entendia, uma vez que Stark nunca o chamava pelo primeiro nome, e sim pelos apelidos estranhos que inventava, mas isso não importava. Alguma parte insana dentro dele pedia que provocasse o Homem de Ferro. Sim, insana. Não era certo fazer o que Tony fazia, e cutucar as falhas dos outros, era? Mesmo que não fosse com a cara dele, não o provocaria por um motivo que, aparentemente, era tão bobo. E Pepper ainda queria que fossem amigos, para que pudesse ajudá-la, então não devia agir de modo "hostil" com o moreno.

Além de que, alguma outra parte mais insana ainda sentia-se ligeiramente decepcionada pelo fato de ter sido um "erro de cálculo" aquele "Steve" em tom de orgulho.

Droga, desde quando Stark se orgulharia dele? _**Por que**_ se orgulharia dele? O Capitão América só podia estar enlouquecendo!

— Hn... Desculpe. — o sussurro ligeiramente rouco de Tony quebrou o silêncio desconfortável, e o moreno logo deixou o carregador universal sobre a mesa novamente, sem encarar o louro.

Sua vontade era sair correndo da oficina, e se esconder em algum lugar. Mas, oras, esconder-se onde? Quando ele fugia, quando se refugiava, era sempre na oficina. Ali era seu porto seguro, era seu lar. Era onde ele podia esconder as mágoas, as dores, onde podia esconder tudo e ser só um engenheiro. Onde podia esquecer-se dos problemas, pegar uma chave de fenda e concertar as coisas.

_Ele_ não tinha concerto. _Ele_ estava quebrado, e provavelmente ninguém nunca o concertaria; porque ele não queria que o ajudassem. O mínimo que ele podia fazer, era arrumar as coisas que ainda tinham salvação, não é mesmo? Arrumá-las, e afastar-se daquelas que ainda não estavam quebradas.

— Tudo bem... — Steve balançou a cabeça negativamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. —... Hn... — procurou em sua mente qualquer pergunta que pudesse fazer com que aquele assunto fosse, ao menos, temporariamente esquecido. —Pra que... Para que serve o... Ah... Bluetooth... Tony?

Que maneira melhor do que acabar com qualquer constrangimento do outro, que o chamando pelo primeiro nome também? Era esse o raciocínio do Capitão América, embora Stark tenha ficado visivelmente surpreso. Tony pensava que Rogers o fazia somente para acabar com a tensão que se instalara entre eles, mas isso não era tudo.

A verdade é que, parando pra pensar, Steve estava cansado daquelas brigas sem sentido. Não lembrava nem ao menos quem havia começado com aquilo! Antes, talvez não ligasse, nem se importasse tanto. Mas agora, não era só por ele que devia fazer aquilo, não era só pra acabar com aquela raiva que crescia cada vez que Stark o provocava. Era pelos Avengers, que também dependiam da boa-vontade dos dois para agir em equipe. Era por Pepper, que se importava com Tony, e queria o bem do Homem de Ferro.

Stark, por sua vez, apenas aceitou em silêncio, mesmo que sua vontade fosse gritar que aquilo era errado. Ele não queria que Steve o chamasse pelo primeiro nome, ele não queria chamar o soldado pelo primeiro nome. Por quê? Porque isso cria intimidade, isso cria amizade. Deveria ter continuado com seus apelidos, era isso que deveria ter feito. Todos aqueles que foram seus amigos, ele decepcionou, ele magoou. Ele quase os quebrou. E eles não eram como máquinas, que se podem concertar quando um erro é cometido. Não, nenhum deles era com ele. "O Homem de Ferro". Grande ironia, não?

_Isso é a prova de que Tony Stark tem um coração...*_

De que adiantava ele ter um coração de ferro? Não sinta. Não chore, não ria, não ame. Ele era mais que vazio, ele não passava de um protótipo do que Howard pensou ser sua melhor criação. Foi a única demonstração de afeto que Tony já teve, a única da qual se lembrava. E isso, talvez, fosse uma das coisas que mais o destruía.

Uma criação? Sério mesmo? Então, ele não passava de uma invenção? Ele era para Howard, como a armadura era para si? Ele realmente não passava de um pedaço de lata?

Tony limitou-se a sorrir fracamente.

— Passar arquivos de um celular para o outro. — respondeu, rouco, e então, pigarreou. — Voltemos ao que eu dizia sobre carregadores, sim? Não temos todo o tempo do mundo, e logo já estaremos em horário de almoço. — o moreno balançou a cabeça, como que para afastar os pensamentos, e voltou a pegar o carregador universal. — Você sabe qual a finalidade de um carregador, soldado?

Lentamente, Steve balançou a cabeça em negação. Ele não foi repreendido por sua ousadia, ele não recebeu nenhum outro sermão sobre não serem amigos. Preferia que Tony tivesse dito "Steve" ao invés de soldado, mas isso já seria pedir demais.

Ele estava feliz com o que havia conseguido até agora. Para dois caras que mal se falaram desde a batalha contra Loki, era um progresso e tanto.

— Pense nas máquinas como seres humanos. — percebendo as sobrancelhas erguidas do Capitão América, Stark deu de ombros. — É o que eu faço. Fica mais fácil de assimilar... — pigarreou novamente, voltando à sua explicação. — Por mais enérgica que uma pessoa seja, ela sempre precisa parar em algum momento para descansar, não? Pense como seria, se pudéssemos simplesmente ligar um fio na tomada, e recuperar essas energias gastas; é exatamente o que fazemos com celulares. O carregador é para um eletrônico, o que uma boa noite de sono e uma alimentação saudável são para nós. A bateria guarda essa energia recebida, e vai gastando-a conforme usamos o aparelho. Pense na bateria como nossa idade. Quanto mais velha vai ficando, menos a energia dura. — para demonstrar seu exemplo, pegou o celular da mão de Steve, abrindo-o e tirando a bateria. — E então, quando parar de funcionar, sabemos que é hora de trocar. Resumindo... — olhou sugestivamente para o soldado, pedindo que continuasse; só pra ter certeza de que o louro estava mesmo entendendo o que dizia.

— A bateria é como uma lâmpada que mantém o aparelho funcionando.

— Exato! — Tony sorriu involuntariamente, antes de voltar seu olhar para a mesa de eletrônicos, com um ar cansado de quem sabe que vai ter de passar a tarde inteira fazendo algo entediante. — JARVIS, que horas são?

— Quinze minutos para o meio-dia, senhor. — a voz eletrônica respondeu.

Stark balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, levantando-se e lançando um olhar rápido na direção de Steve, antes de voltar-se para a direção da saída da oficina.

— E com esse feliz comentário, é hora do almoço. — murmurou, andando até a porta e encostando-se ao batente, esperando que o Capitão América o seguisse. Não deixaria o louro sozinho na oficina nem sob risco de morte.

Por um instante, Steve observou a bateria que Tony tirara do celular. Com certa nostalgia, talvez? Ele não sabia ao certo. Esticou a mão, e pegou o pequeno objeto entre seus dedos. Como uma coisa daquelas podia guardar energia para sustentar um aparelho por dias? Essa não era a pergunta que rodeava sua mente naquele momento. O que o soldado se perguntava era: como Stark podia comparar aquilo à um ser humano?

— Você está errado. — falou, olhando para o Homem de Ferro, colocando a bateria sobre a mesa novamente.

— O quê? — Tony lhe encarou de volta, confuso.

— Você está errado. — Steve repetiu, levantando-se e andando até o moreno. — Máquinas não podem ser comparadas aos seres humanos. Elas não têm sentimentos. Elas não têm amor. Elas não sofrem como nós, elas não choram como nós, elas não vivem como nós. Elas não têm fraquezas como nós. O que nos torna humanos são nossos erros, nossos acertos, nossos medos. São nossas superações, nossas angústias e nosso amadurecimento ao longo da vida. Não somos feitos de aço e pregos, somos carne e osso, somos frágeis e miseráveis. Uma vez, me disseram que é essa imperfeição toda que mostra quem nós realmente somos, quem nunca deixamos de ser: humanos. — sem qualquer sinal de hostilidade, tocou o lado esquerdo do peito de Tony, colocando a mão sobre onde devia estar o coração. — Máquinas não têm coração, e é isso que nos diferencia delas, Tony. Não importa que você seja o Homem de Ferro, por trás da armadura continua existindo apenas um cara. — Steve hesitou por um instante, antes de continuar. — Nós não somos duas crianças brigando por um brinquedo. Eu sei que não começamos da melhor maneira. E que não foi só você quem provocou, eu peguei no seu pé também. Mas talvez... Bem, talvez já esteja na hora de superarmos isso, não?


	7. Chapter 7

**[Avengers] Shadow Of The Day**

**Sinopse:** Steve não estava nem um pouco contente com aquilo, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Era uma ironia cruel que tivesse de viver sob o mesmo teto daquele homem com quem tanto brigava, e que ele fosse o único que podia ajudá-lo. Adaptação, era o que Fury dizia. Ao Inferno com a adaptação! Steve não gostava do cara, e nada o obrigaria a mudar de ideia. O que ele talvez esteja prestes a descobrir, é que por trás da armadura de ferro, talvez exista apenas um homem perdido à procura de seu destino.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel's The Avengers (Os Vingadores) é um filme de ação americano de 2012 produzido pela Marvel Studios e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures. Baseado na equipe de super-heróis homônima da Marvel Comics, o filme foi escrito e dirigido por Joss Whedon. Ficção de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Angst / Darkfic / Romance / Slash

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade / Linguagem Imprópria / Álcool / Lemon.

**Capítulo 7. Eu fiz seu coração sorrir no final do dia?**

O coração disparado em seu peito era a prova de sua crescente agonia, e Tony não duvidava que Steve pudesse senti-lo pulsando sob a palma da mão.

"_... Por trás da armadura continua existindo apenas um cara..."_

Então, era isso? Steve estava propondo uma trégua? Uma possível amizade? Ele não sabia como deveria encarar a pergunta, e, pra ele, isso era um fato assustador. Não saber como deveria entender as palavras do soldado, isso o deixava confuso. Tony sempre sabia compreender o que as outras pessoas diziam, nem que fosse pra levar tudo na brincadeira. Ele sempre tinha palavras para rebater, contrariar, ou até mesmo concordar. Agora vinha Steve, e confundia isso tudo.

O que o Capitão América tinha, algum tipo de fetiche por deixá-lo sem palavras?

Tony queria ficar irritado com ele por isso. Queria simplesmente afastá-lo de si, expulsá-lo dali, mandá-lo ir almoçar, porque não estava com humor para conversas sentimentais.

Mas ele estava _tão_ cansado... Tão cansado das máscaras, das brigas, tão cansado de querer sempre se manter distante. Steve não estava propondo que fossem "melhores amigos para sempre". Era mais como uma convivência pacífica pelo tempo em que vivesse ali, até que ele pudesse ir embora — como todos os outros. Espera. Ir embora? Não, não chegaria a esse ponto. Tony provavelmente o colocaria pra fora dali, por não agüentar mais o Sr. Perfeição morando em sua casa.

Estranhamente, não se sentia bem com isso.

A sua frente, Steve começava a se incomodar com o silêncio, e com a aparente falta de reação de Stark. Os olhos turvos delatavam sua inquietação, e — por que não? — até mesmo um pouco de vergonha. Sentia-se estranho sem receber resposta alguma justo do homem que sempre tinha uma piada pra fazer. O coração do Homem de Ferro batia acelerado no peito; Rogers podia senti-lo como se estivesse sob seus dedos. Será que não devia ter dito nada?

—... Se... Se você diz... — Tony hesitou por um instante, antes de afastar a mão do soldado de si, odiando-se por sentir o rosto corando. — Eu... Hn... Vamos logo, Pepper deve estar nos esperando. — Stark cruzou os braços, aguardando uma resposta, parecendo incomodado com a situação. Mas, afinal, quem não estaria?

Antes que Steve pudesse se controlar, um sorriso tímido desenhou-se em seu rosto. Ele e Tony não eram amigos, e talvez nunca se tornassem. Mas ele faria de tudo para que a convivência fosse a melhor possível, e ninguém podia impedi-lo de tentar; não agora que o Homem de Ferro concordara com ele. Bem, não exatamente concordara, mas também não negou sua proposta. De qualquer maneira, era melhor do que nada.

"_Você não está rindo de mim, está?"_ era o que Tony tinha vontade — mas não coragem, pelo menos não no momento — de perguntar. Se não estivesse tão disposto a fugir daquela situação, que ele classificaria no mínimo como constrangedora, teria percebido que Steve estava sorrindo _para_ ele, e não **rindo** dele.

E diferentemente de qualquer coisa que pudesse imaginar, era o sorriso doce de alguém que está disposto a _**conquistar**_ você, não importando o quão difícil seja. O sorriso de alguém que está disposto a _**entender**_ você, independentemente de qualquer outra coisa.

Como num flash, o Capitão América lembrou-se do pedido de Pepper, e sua quase promessa de pensar no assunto. Ele não estava disposto a _tentar_ se tornar amigo de Tony Stark. Ele estava disposto a **conseguir **se tornar amigo do moreno. Foi naquele momento que prometeu a si mesmo que, de uma forma ou de outra, colocaria um sorriso no rosto do Homem de Ferro.

Não um sorriso sarcástico, não um sorriso zombeteiro como aqueles que se viam. Ele colocaria um sorriso feliz no rosto daquele cara.

O almoço seguiu-se sem muitas complicações. Embora o silêncio ainda se fizesse presente, não era tão desconfortável quanto antes. Chegava a ser um pouco incômodo, mas ainda assim, Pepper preferia isso a qualquer outra coisa. Preferia isso a almoçar sozinha, como estava acontecendo há um bom tempo.

De um lado, estava Tony, um pouco sério, mas parecendo mais relaxado do que ela vira desde a batalhar contra Loki. Algo na expressão dele — talvez os olhos, Pots não saberia especificar ao certo — sugeria que não estava tudo tão bem assim, mas, por enquanto, ela podia relevar esse fato. Ele estava visivelmente melhor, e era isso que importava no momento.

Do outro, Steve, com um meio-sorriso no rosto. Pepper não sabia muita coisa sobre o soldado, mas apostava que ele estava feliz. Não só pelo sorriso, não só pela postura que ele passava. Havia _**algo**_ nele que fazia com que a ruiva tivesse certeza desse fato. E talvez fosse por isso que ela confiava que o Capitão América, antes de qualquer outra pessoa, podia ajudar Tony. Steve tinha algo especial, tinha algo que fazia com que a secretária do Homem de Ferro acreditasse piamente nele. Pepper podia não conhecê-lo direito, mas sabia que podia confiar sua vida a ele se fosse necessário.

O Capitão América tinha esse efeito nas pessoas. Ele era um líder, era um soldado, e era respeitado como tal. Porém, antes de qualquer coisa, era humano também. Steve Rogers podia ter tomado o soro pra se tornar um supersoldado, mas o tomou porque merecia. Ele não era forte, ele não era alto, ele não era uma máquina de destruição em massa. Na verdade, mal parecia um cara do exército, não se parecia com uma ameaça. Mas ele era corajoso, justo, e piedoso. E se importava verdadeiramente com sua pátria, com seu país, com seu povo. Ele valorizava suas amizades, e valorizava a força. Isso o tornava diferente dos outros, de alguma forma.

Pepper não tinha conhecimento de muitos desses fatos. Porém, lá no fundo, ela compreendia.

Tony talvez não soubesse, mas **ele** precisava do Capitão América. Não era o Homem de Ferro, não era o herói. Era o _homem_ que precisava de Steve. Porque convivendo com aquele cara altruísta, ele talvez entendesse que também doava muito de si pelos outros; vendo o modo como Rogers agia, ele talvez percebesse que não eram tão diferentes assim. Stark não acreditava nisso, ele não se achava merecedor de muita coisa. Pepper tinha certeza de que merecia, porque ela _viu_. Tony pensava que não, mas ela viu. Ele criou a armadura não pra provar que era o melhor, não pra ser mais uma arma de combate do governo — e também nem ao menos pensou em tornar aquilo um símbolo para suas indústrias. Ele a criou para proteger aqueles que estavam sendo mortos por meio de _suas_ criações. Virginia viu as mudanças que ele sofreu depois daquilo, ela viu o playboy se tornar um cara que verdadeiramente se importava com os outros.

Não que Tony fosse tão ruim assim antes, mas não ligava tanto para essas coisas — não que ela soubesse; e ela _sempre_ sabia.

Steve era como uma tábua de salvação para o Homem de Ferro. Steve era a luz que ele precisava ver, para finalmente compreender aquilo que sempre esteve bem à sua frente: ele merecia, sim senhor, ser amado, independentemente de suas falhas, seus erros, seus defeitos.

Pepper acreditava nisso.

Steve achou que quando voltassem para a oficina, o clima estranho voltaria também. As falas meio gaguejadas, o silêncio constrangedor, as mãos cutucando aqui e ali nos bolsos, procurando por nada.

Porém, Tony resolveu passar logo para uma fase um pouco mais complexa do aprendizado, e o Capitão América passou o resto da tarde brigando com o mouse do computador. O soldado não se importava em passar aquele tempo todo controlando a vontade de cruzar os braços e não fazer mais nada, porque não conseguia clicar nos itens que Stark queria que ele mexesse. Realmente não se importava em passar esse tempo ao lado do Homem de Ferro, aguentando alguns comentários sarcásticos aqui e ali — comentários esses que não chegavam mais a irritá-lo.

No entanto, foi uma verdadeira surpresa notar que Tony também não pareceu se importar. Em alguns momentos, o moreno realmente chegou a sentar na cadeira e suspirar, entediado, esperando que Steve concluísse o que quer que ele tivesse mandado o soldado fazer.

E a cada minuto passado no mesmo ambiente que Stark, Rogers tinha mais certeza de que queria ajudá-lo.

No final do dia, o quarto de Tony estava trancado novamente. No banheiro, Stark encarava o próprio reflexo no espelho. Procurava os traços daquele cara por quem Pepper se apaixonara. Procurava traços do playboy, do gênio, do filantropo. Ou até mesmo traços do Homem de Ferro, não importava de verdade. Ele procurava por algo que o caracterizasse, por algo que o deixasse saber quem ele era.

Ainda assim, a única coisa que via eram seus olhos lhe encarando de volta, com um brilho estranho. Ele parecia... Parecia só um cara normal. Não parecia um bilionário, não parecia o Homem de Ferro, não parecia um Avenger, não parecia nada diferente, ou especial.

Ele continuava sendo só um cara normal. Um humano. Com sentimentos, emoções, medos. Com fraquezas.

"_... Por trás da armadura continua existindo apenas um cara..."_

Tony se sentiu bem com isso. Sentiu-se bem por lembrar-se das palavras de Steve, por lembrar-se do olhar do soldado. Era como se aquelas íris azuis como o Céu do Inverno pudessem ver o que havia de mais profundo em sua alma, e o Capitão América sempre foi certinho demais pra mentir. Então, por mais que ainda fosse estranho pensar dessa forma, se Rogers dizia, Tony sabia que podia acreditar nele.

Em silêncio, Stark lavou o rosto e secou-o, um quase sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Foi até sua cama e deitou-se, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e encarando o teto por um bom tempo antes de cair no sono. Um sono tranquilo, profundo, e sem sonhos.

Aquela foi a primeira vez em muito tempo, que ele não teve nenhum pesadelo.


	8. Chapter 8

**[Avengers] Shadow Of The Day**

**Sinopse:** Steve não estava nem um pouco contente com aquilo, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Era uma ironia cruel que tivesse de viver sob o mesmo teto daquele homem com quem tanto brigava, e que ele fosse o único que podia ajudá-lo. Adaptação, era o que Fury dizia. Ao Inferno com a adaptação! Steve não gostava do cara, e nada o obrigaria a mudar de ideia. O que ele talvez esteja prestes a descobrir, é que por trás da armadura de ferro, talvez exista apenas um homem perdido à procura de seu destino.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel's The Avengers (Os Vingadores) é um filme de ação americano de 2012 produzido pela Marvel Studios e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures. Baseado na equipe de super-heróis homônima da Marvel Comics, o filme foi escrito e dirigido por Joss Whedon. Ficção de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Angst / Darkfic / Romance / Slash

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade / Linguagem Imprópria / Álcool / Lemon.

**Capítulo 8. ****You turn the lights on, like stars on a night sky.**** (Você acendeu as luzes, como estrelas no céu noturno.**)

_**Duas semanas depois...**_

— _Droga, você está fazendo isso errado! Vira! Vira pra lá, para de olhar pra mim! _— tentando parecer irritado, ele gesticulou com os braços, fazendo sinais para que o louro, na outra extremidade do cômodo, virasse de costas pra ele. Em seus lábios, um pequeno sorriso divertido.

Tony Stark nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, mas desde aquela manhã, há duas semanas, quando Steve propôs aquela trégua entre eles, a convivência entre o bilionário e o soldado estava se tornando cada vez mais fácil. Ainda havia silêncios constrangedores e perguntas que eles não se davam intimidade o suficiente pra fazer, claro; porém, não era tão ruim quanto se podia imaginar. Steve respeitava seu silêncio quando não queria falar, assim como ele tentava não fazer tantas piadas sobre o louro. Talvez nenhum deles tivesse percebido ainda, ou apenas não quisessem encarar os fatos, mas aquilo era o início do que logo poderia se tornar uma amizade.

Há mais ou menos dois dias, haviam terminado a fase de "Qual botão serve pra fazer o quê", agora estavam na temporada de testes. Naturalmente, o primeiro ícone da lista era que Steve deveria aprender a falar com uma pessoa ao celular. Tony considerou seriamente a hipótese de perguntar à Pepper se ela não podia ajudar o soldado, mas desistiu no último instante.

Agora, não conseguia imaginar por que motivo pediria aquilo á ruiva. Encarar Steve brigando com as teclas do celular, vê-lo parecendo frustrado com as próprias tentativas mal-sucedidas de atender um telefone e tentar simular uma conversa, isso o divertia. Não que estivesse rindo do Capitão América, ele — surpreendentemente — não estava. Por mais que fosse engraçado pra ele, a situação não era uma brincadeira, tinha que ser levada a sério. Era sempre nesses momentos em que sentia Steve o mais distante possível de tudo. Porque mesmo imerso nas explicações e complexidades dos aparelhos do século XXI, sua mente parecia estar em outro lugar.

Estaria o soldado se lembrando de seus tempos de guerra? Estaria ele se lembrando dos amigos que perdeu, das pessoas que amou? Tony não tinha respostas, e era essa a primeira vez que percebia que talvez não fosse o único com problemas ali. Ele era o playboy milionário sem identidade, com um complexo de heróis. E Steve? Steve era o supersoldado de mais de 70 anos, que perdeu todos aqueles que amava e agora não conseguia se adaptar a época atual.

Num conjunto de reações inconscientes, o Homem de Ferro continuou observando o louro brigar com as teclas do telefone, tentando ligar para seu celular sem obter muito êxito.

_Pois é... Parece que estamos no mesmo barco, colega._

— Ok, chega, chega! — impaciente, foi até o soldado, tirando o celular de suas mãos. — Talvez estejamos correndo demais com isso. — comentou, percebendo quando Steve lhe lançou um rápido olhar surpreso. Apontou para o celular, e logo em seguida, para Steve. — Vamos fazer da seguinte maneira: eu vou ligar, e você vai atender, tudo bem? Só preste atenção no que eu fizer, e depois, tente fazer igual.

Com um suspiro cansado, apertou duas vezes a tecla _send_ de seu telefone, e o outro logo começou a tocar. Entregou-o para Steve.

— Agora, você aperta o botão verde.

— Eu sei disso. — foi a resposta murmurada de Steve ao apertar _send_, e ele teve vontade de sorrir novamente.

Então, o silêncio se fez presente. Pelo celular, podiam ouvir apenas os sons das respirações um do outro. Steve ouvia Tony. Tony ouvia Steve. Olhos nos olhos. Em momentos como aqueles, as palavras se provavam desnecessárias. Nos olhos do Homem de Ferro, o Capitão América podia ver tudo aquilo que ele entendia, tudo aquilo que lhe importava. Diferentemente das outras vezes em que se encararam dessa forma, havia um brilho nos olhos de Tony. Não era confusão, não era dor. Não era como se o moreno estivesse escondendo o que sentia, era como se, pela primeira vez, ele externasse tudo isso sem precisar dizer nada.

E isso o alegrava, a ponto de fazer um sorriso tímido crescer em seus lábios. Rasgar a seriedade do momento, quebrar o que havia de desconfortável naquela situação.

Como num ato reflexo, Tony sorriu de volta.

— _Videogame_, Tony? — Steve fez uma careta, encarando a grande TV da sala. — Sério que você quer me ensinar a jogar videogame? E que utilidade isso vai ter pra mim?

— Ora, não diga isso, Cap. — o Homem de Ferro fez uma careta, como se o soldado o tivesse ofendido. — Videogames são ótimos pra relaxar! Até já foi cientificamente provado que estimulam a criatividade e fazem nosso cérebro trabalhar*. Além de que existem jogos para todos os tipos de gosto.

Como que para provar sua teoria, Stark sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de alguns porta CDs, e pegou um dos joysticks. Com uma alegria quase infantil de se ver, escolheu um jogo de corrida e ligou o console.

— Vê? — questionou, apertando uma sequência de botões de uma forma que, para Steve, não fazia o mínimo sentido.

— Ok. — parcialmente vencido, o Capitão América sentou-se ao lado do moreno, observando-o jogar com certa confusão nos olhos. Na TV, a tela exibia vários modelos de carro, aos quais Tony estudava com interesse, tentando escolher um que lhe agradasse. — Pensei que dissessem que televisão queima os neurônios. — comentou inocentemente.

— E queima. — Tony deu de ombros, escolhendo por fim um Audi Le Mans Quattro** personalizado. — Mas só os neurônios das mães histéricas que ficam mandando os filhos saírem do videogame como se não houvesse amanhã.*** Agora, faça um favor, sim? Pare de fazer perguntas e pegue logo o outro joystick! — o moreno encarou o soldado, parecendo quase emburrado.

Revirando os olhos, Steve pegou o outro joystick, encarando-o como se fosse uma coisa de outro mundo. E para ele, de fato era.

— O que eu faço agora? — questionou, no momento em que apareceram as opções de carro a serem escolhidas.

— Agora... Bem, você escolhe seu carro. — Tony deu de ombros, recostando-se confortavelmente no sofá. — Pode escolher o modelo que quiser, e depois te ajudo a escolher a cor.

Steve passeou entre os modelos durante alguns instantes, até decidir-se por fim, e selecionar uma Lamborghini Gallardo inteiramente branca. O Homem de Ferro até tentou ajudá-lo a personalizar o carro, com todas as opções que o louro tinha, mas mexer no joystick analógico ainda era muito estranho para o Capitão América, e ele logo se estressou, deixando o controle de lado.

— Chega! — exclamou o soldado, frustrado. — Eu desisto, não dá pra mexer nisso!

— Claro que dá! É só você ter paciência. Além do mais... — Tony sorriu de travesso. — Eu acho que isso é só uma desculpa pra não ter que jogar! Admita, Cap, você está fugindo, porque está com medo de perder pra mim!

— O quê? — Steve arregalou os olhos, e imediatamente pegou o joystick novamente. — Claro que não estou! — o louro cerrou os olhos, e, sem querer, acabou fazendo um beicinho, como uma criança sendo obrigada a arrumar o quarto. — Liga logo esse negócio, Tony, e vamos ver quem é que vai perder pra quem.

É... Algumas coisas entre eles não mudariam nunca.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Avengers] Shadow Of The Day**

**Sinopse:** Steve não estava nem um pouco contente com aquilo, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Era uma ironia cruel que tivesse de viver sob o mesmo teto daquele homem com quem tanto brigava, e que ele fosse o único que podia ajudá-lo. Adaptação, era o que Fury dizia. Ao Inferno com a adaptação! Steve não gostava do cara, e nada o obrigaria a mudar de ideia. O que ele talvez esteja prestes a descobrir, é que por trás da armadura de ferro, talvez exista apenas um homem perdido à procura de seu destino.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel's The Avengers (Os Vingadores) é um filme de ação americano de 2012 produzido pela Marvel Studios e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures. Baseado na equipe de super-heróis homônima da Marvel Comics, o filme foi escrito e dirigido por Joss Whedon. Ficção de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Angst / Darkfic / Romance / Slash

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade / Linguagem Imprópria / Álcool / Lemon.

**Capítulo 9. ****So go ahead and cry.**** (Então vá em frente e chore.)**

_O salão de festas estava um verdadeiro alvoroço, lotado de pessoas, cheio de vida. Uma pequena banda clássica tocava a um canto, fazendo-se ouvir acima das conversas e risadas. As moças usavam os vestidos típicos da época, com algumas rendas e floreados; algumas acompanhadas, outras não. Os homens trajavam ternos, e os militares, seus uniformes para ocasiões formais._

_Sentado à mesa, Steve sentia-se finalmente em casa. O calor era um pouco desconfortável, mas nada ao qual não estivesse acostumado, ou não pudesse lidar com __—__ ele era o Capitão América, afinal. Saudoso, permitiu-se observar o ambiente, cumprimentando de forma simpática todos aqueles que lhe dirigiam a palavra. E então, foi que ele percebeu-a pela primeira vez, e seu coração acelerou no peito._

_Ela era linda. Usava vestido vermelho-escuro, simples, mas que realçava sua pele clara. O batom destacava o formato dos lábios, e os cabelos estavam soltos sobre os ombros. Andava lenta, mas decididamente, em sua direção, com a bolsa de couro em mãos, e sua postura rígida de sempre. Dessa vez, no entanto, algo nela lhe dava um ar mais relaxado, confortável._

_Peggy era a coisa mais linda que ele já vira em toda sua vida._

— _Boa noite, Capitão. __—__ ela fez uma mesura suave, um sorriso delicado iluminando seu rosto._

— _Boa noite, senhorita. __—__ ele devolveu o sorriso._

— _Gostaria de dançar comigo? __—__ a expressão dela continuava doce. Viu-o entreabrir os lábios para protestar, e logo completou: __—__ Não precisa se preocupar. Eu te ensino, Capitão._

— _Seria uma honra. __—__ devolvendo-lhe a mesura, o soldado levantou-se, pegando-a pela mão e conduzindo-a até a parte onde casais dançavam. __—__ Está linda, Peggy._

— _Obrigado._

_Durante alguns instantes, permaneceram em silêncio, balançando-se suavemente de lá pra cá. Um pé, e depois o outro. Um passo, um giro, uma balançada gentil. Um passo, e novamente outro. Um passo, e novamente outro. Era mais fácil do que Steve acreditava que seria._

_Então, a música e as danças pararam. Peggy encarou-o seriamente, e ele aproveitou o momento para observar as íris escuras da mulher. Elas refletiam sentimentos mais que conhecidos por ele, porém que, de algum modo, não conseguia compreender. Não ali, não agora. Não nos olhos da pessoa por quem se apaixonara, não naqueles olhos sempre esperançosos, sempre decididos e determinados._

_Porque refletida em Peggy, havia uma tristeza incomensurável. Uma saudade que não podia ser exposta em palavras. Uma decepção que ia além de qualquer coisa que ele já tivesse visto._

— _Por que você nunca voltou pra me encontrar, Steve? _

Tony não tinha um motivo certo para ter acordado àquela hora da madrugada. Algo se agitou em seu sono tranquilo, e o despertou para uma realidade fria e uma noite escura. Nem um pouco surpreso, constatou que tinha jogado as cobertas pra longe de si. Outra vez. Só que agora, esse era um fato estranho, porque apenas o fazia quando tinha pesadelos. E a menos que sua memória houvesse sido magicamente apagada, ele realmente não se lembrava de ter sonhado com algo.

Com um suspiro cansado, estava pronto para voltar a se cobrir e tentar dormir novamente, quando ouviu uma movimentação do lado de fora da porta de seu quarto — o som de passos pelo corredor. Aquilo obviamente significava que havia alguém andando pela casa, e ele duvidava muito que fosse Pepper. Porém, se não era a ruiva, só podia ser Steve, e foi esse fato que lhe deu coragem e ânimo pra se mover, unindo-se à confusão e à dúvida dos motivos pelos quais o Capitão América estava acordado até agora.

Resmungando brevemente, levantou-se, sentindo o corpo tenso, e a visão ainda meio borrada por ter acabado de acordar. Esfregando de leve os olhos, caminhou até a porta e abriu-a, saindo de seu quarto sem se importar em fechá-la; não havia motivos pra isso.

Em silêncio, o Homem de Ferro seguiu os ruídos que Steve fazia pela casa, até finalmente chegar na cozinha, e a luz repentina do ambiente fez com que seus olhos ardessem. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos até que se acostumassem, para então abri-los novamente e perceber o Capitão América apoiado no mármore da pia, bebendo um copo de água de costas para ele.

— Steve? — questionou, percebendo pelo modo com os ombros do soldado ficaram tensos, que ele o havia pegado de surpresa. — Desculpe. Não queria te assustar.

Rogers colocou o copo — agora vazio — sobre o mármore à sua frente, para então se virar. Tony imediatamente percebeu que havia algo nele que não estava certo. Steve tinha os ombros caídos. Toda sua postura decidida, aquele jeito que muitas vezes o irritava de tão arrogante que parecia, e toda aquela confiança haviam se esvaído dele. Os olhos estavam um pouco avermelhados, como se tivesse chorado, e a dor contida neles era tão profunda que Stark sentia como se fosse quebrar caso olhasse por muito tempo dentro deles.

— Tudo bem. — a resposta do Capitão América saiu num fio de voz, e o louro pigarreou, permanecendo silencioso logo em seguida.

Um tanto desconfortável, Tony se remexeu, sem, no entanto, sair do lugar. Sua vontade imediata era perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas ele não sabia se deveria. Se Steve resolvesse que não queria responder — ou pior: se respondesse como se tivesse a obrigação de fazê-lo — o clima ficaria definitivamente estranho. Porém, eles já estavam convivendo há um tempo juntos — não tanto, mas ainda assim... O Homem de Ferro achava que uma pergunta como essa não machucaria ninguém. O pior que poderia acontecer era Steve se irritar e voltar para o quarto, deixando-o ali sozinho com suas dúvidas e arrependimentos. Sendo assim, não se reprimiu quando as palavras escaparam-lhe dos lábios:

— Está tudo bem com você? O que aconteceu?

Atento às expressões do louro, Tony viu-o comprimir os lábios e respirar de forma truncada. As mãos dele tremeram levemente, e Steve apoiou-se na pia novamente. Algo em seu olhar endureceu, como se estivesse sendo forçado a viver uma situação da qual preferia fugir. O Homem de Ferro não estava com vontade de brigar, e aceitaria pacificamente se o soldado lhe desse uma resposta como "Nada", porém, a reação de Steve o surpreendeu — como sempre acontecia, aliás.

— Pesadelo. — foi o que o Capitão América respondeu num sussurro. E, bem, _isso_ era algo que Tony entendia.

Stark nunca esperaria que Steve lhe respondesse algo como isso. Ele até suspeitava, ás vezes, que quando estava sozinho o soldado passava um bom tempo lembrando de sua antiga vida. Quem não o faria, afinal? Mas a postura decidida do louro estava sempre lá. Sua fé, sua força, e tantas outras qualidades que Tony não acreditava ter. Era como se Steve enfrentasse suas dores — ao contrário dele, que permitia quebrar-se e cair aos pedaços cada vez que acreditava não suportar mais. Mas onde estava isso agora? Onde estava a determinação, a coragem, a suposta arrogância que o Homem de Ferro via no soldado? Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Steve parecia quebrado, cansado. Parecia estar entregando os pontos, como ele fizera tantas vezes; parecia estar deixando levar-se pela dor. E Rogers _não era_ assim. Era um dos motivos porque tanto irritava Tony antes. Porque ele passara por tanta coisa, e continuava lá: inabalável e inatingível. Porque mesmo depois de tudo, o Capitão América era como uma rocha. Ele possuía uma força interior que o Homem de Ferro nunca teria.

Agora, à sua frente, esse homem caía aos pedaços. E Tony, como nunca antes acontecera, quis tirar aquela dor dele. Quis colocar todas as peças do quebra-cabeça que era Steve Rogers de volta no lugar, e colá-las se fosse necessário.

— Quer conversar sobre isso? — antes que pudesse se perguntar se aquilo era realmente certo, as palavras já haviam se formado em sua boca.

Stark não sabia que aquela reação vinda dele apenas fazia com que Steve apenas se magoasse mais, com que tivesse vontade de voltar para seu quarto e fingir que aquilo nunca acontecera. O Homem de Ferro já tinha problemas demais para preocuparem-no sem um soldado emocionalmente abalado depois de um sonho ruim, era assim que ele pensava. Tony tinha suas próprias dores pra lidar, e não precisava que Steve começasse a cair aos pedaços também. Ele não tinha decidido que seria o contrário? Que ele ajudaria o moreno? Que ele o faria sorrir, que ele o faria feliz outra vez? Se Stark estava se preocupando, era porque a dor em seus olhos era mais que evidente. Era porque estava estampado em sua cara o quão perdido ele se sentia, o quão desamparado estava. Era porque estava mais que claro o quanto ele precisava de um ombro amigo naquele momento; e, afinal, o quão patético isso não era? Steve nunca se permitira ser frágil assim. Ele cresceu levando surras nas ruas e becos de sua cidade natal, e nesse tipo de ambiente não podia se mostrar vulnerável; caso contrário, seria esmagado como um inseto. Quantas vezes ele se permitira chorar como havia feito pouco tempo antes em seu quarto? Muitas poucas, e tê-lo feito agora... Bem, isso, de certa forma, o envergonhava um pouco.

Ele não devia chorar suas dores, ele não devia expor seus temores.

— Steve? — a voz preocupada de Tony quebrou toda sua linha de pensamento, e o soldado se encontrou encarando-o fixamente, como se buscasse as respostas de seus problemas nas íris escuras* do moreno.

Aquela provavelmente não era a primeira vez em que percebia que Stark começara a prestar mais atenção em si, mas era a primeira vez que o Homem de Ferro o encarava de uma forma tão... Protetora. Como se quisesse abraçá-lo, como se quisesse confortá-lo. Tony caía aos pedaços à sua frente, e ainda assim preocupava-se em impedi-lo de sangrar. E que sentido isso tudo fazia?

— Está tudo bem. — Rogers balançou a cabeça, resolvendo que era melhor voltar logo para seu quarto antes que mudasse de ideia. — Eu só... Clarear um pouco as ideias... Ficar sozinho.

O louro não saberia dizer ao certo como entendeu, mas soube — assim que as palavras terminaram de sair — que havia dito aquilo de um modo um tanto rude. A si mesmo, apenas parecia algo normal, e que diria a qualquer outra pessoa em uma situação como essa, mas a expressão de Tony mudou imediatamente com o término de sua frase. Algo se agitou em suas íris; algo perigosamente parecido com mágoa. Porém, o moreno logo encobriu seus sentimentos com um sorriso. Aquele sorriso rasgado em sua face, um sorriso tão falso que doía. E seu quase desespero em querer fazer parecer que tudo estava bem, aquilo fez com que Steve pensasse que havia estragado tudo. Tudo o quê, exatamente, ele não sabia, mas, de algum modo, ele acabara de arriscar o que vinha conquistando desde o momento em que propôs uma "trégua" entre eles: a confiança de Tony.

— Ok. — foi a resposta que recebeu, e o Homem de Ferro logo virou as costas para si, começando a caminhar em direção às escadas. — Só tente não fazer tanto barulho se isso acontecer outra vez; eu tenho sono leve.

Ao observar o moreno desaparecer, o Capitão América teve que controlar a vontade insana que sentia de socar alguma coisa.

_Por que as coisas sempre tinham que ser tão complicadas pra ele?_

Tony bateu a porta de seu quarto, mordendo os lábios para não gritar de frustração.

_Maldito, maldito, maldito! Por que Steve sempre complicava tudo? Por quê?! _Tony estava aberto pra ele quando perguntou se queria conversar. Pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, estava realmente preocupado com alguém, e queria ajudar. Ele queria tirar a dor dos olhos de Steve, ele queria fazer o soldado se sentir melhor, nem que fosse para voltar a ter aquele comportamento que o irritava. Qualquer coisa serviria!

Mas não, o Capitão América tinha que tratá-lo como se fosse um estorvo. Ele sabia que estava incomodando — ele **sempre** incomodava, e isso era uma característica que não podia evitar —, e também entendia que o louro tinha o direito de não querer falar sobre o assunto, mas, ainda assim... Droga.

As repentinas batidas na porta o assustaram.

— Tony? — a voz de Steve, do outro lado, soava abafada. — Desculpe pelo meu comportamento lá embaixo. É só que... Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora. Não é nada com você, sério. Na verdade, eu... Eu agradeço que esteja preocupado, e que queira tentar me ajudar... Só não acho justo que tenha de ser você a fazer isso... Por favor, não fique irritado comigo.

Respirando ruidosamente, Stark caminhou até a porta e encostou a testa contra ela, sentindo a aspereza da madeira. O moreno nem duvidava que, do outro lado, o Capitão América fazia a mesma coisa.

— Por que não seria justo?... Eu não entendo. Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, Cap. Não vai dar certo. Você não pode me consertar, porque eu já estou quebrado demais pra que você possa encontrar todos os pedaços e colar eles de volta. Você sabe disso, não é idiota. Mas... Ainda assim... Você continua tentando se aproximar. De novo, e de novo... Por que eu não posso fazer a mesma coisa que você?

— Porque você já está quebrado demais pra ainda ter que se preocupar comigo, Tony. — pelo suspiro que ouviu, o Homem de Ferro soube que todas aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. — Eu não quero deixar você sofrer mais do que já sofreu. Eu quero ajudar você a superar isso. Você não pode desistir de si mesmo, nunca. Por maior que seja a dor, por mais que você acredite que não pode superar, acredite: você **pode**. Sempre há uma escolha.

Em silêncio, Stark abriu a porta de seu quarto, apenas para encontrar Steve ali, parado, em pé, encarando-o seriamente. O soldado deu um meio-sorriso sem-graça, e entreabriu levemente os braços, como que oferecendo um abraço.

— Se você cair, nós vamos te levantar outra vez; não importa o quão difícil isso possa ser, ou quanto tempo demore. Não estou falando apenas por mim, estou falando por todos aqueles que te amam, e se importam com você. Pepper é uma dessas pessoas, e eu realmente acredito que não importa o que aconteça ela vai estar do seu lado. Então, vá em frente. Grite o que precisar gritar, chore o que precisar chorar. Só não deixe isso tomar conta de você, Tony.

Não importava se aquilo era apenas uma força de expressão ou um verdadeiro convite, Tony Stark abraçou Steve Rogers como um homem que se agarra a uma tábua de salvação, com um desespero quase palpável. E o Capitão América não reclamou; apenas devolveu o abraço, procurando oferecer e receber um conforto pelo qual os dois ansiavam. Era uma busca mútua por sentimento, por carinho, por coisas das quais eles se privavam quase irracionalmente.

Aquele seria apenas o primeiro de muitos abraços que se seguiriam. Porque uma vez sozinho, você chora suas dores sozinho. Na companhia de alguém, você se torna verdadeiramente forte. Porque você ama, você vive, você entende. Você tem seus momentos de alegria, e de tristeza. Mas por pior que esteja a situação, um amigo sempre pode colocar um sorriso em seu rosto.

E eles entenderiam isso. De uma maneira... Ou de outra.


End file.
